mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Gloria Hominis Map Game)
Here is a timeline for the major events of Gloria Hominis. Background 2015 *ISIL begins to lose ground to the combined might of the Iraqi government, the Syrian government, the Irani government and the American-led Coalition. *The Eurasian Economic Union is born as an economic union of the nation-states of Russia, Kazakhstan, Armenia and Belarus. Western governments criticize this as the creation of a Neo-Soviet Union. *Russia begins to mobilize its troops into the Ukrainian border. *The War in the Donbass escalates into the rest of Novorossiya. *The 2015 Climate Summit is held in New York City to come to a deal over which nations to fight against climate change. The Summit ends up being inconclusive, relative to economic interests. *Virtual Reality makes a comeback with the release of Oculus Rift. 2016 *The American 2016 Presidential Elections occur, with Ted Cruz defeating Democratic Candidate Hilary Clinton, but Democratic Vice Presidential Candidate Robby Wells wins the Vice Presidential Elections. *Kurdistan declares independence from Iraq, and thus takes advantage of the chaos of the Islamist War. Sunni-dominated Iraq follows as they declare the Islamic Republic of Iraq, or as the future will know as North Iraq. However, ISIL is eventually crushed by the American-led Coalition. The Shia-dominated government of Iraq refuses to recognize Northern Iraq and thus the 2nd Iraqi Civil War begins. *Russia begins the invasion of Ukraine, with the West only providing limited support, due to fears of another world war. Over the next several months, Kiev falls to the Russian government and is annexed by Putin's regime. *India sends its first man into space. *SpaceX Corporation launches the Dragon V2, paving the way for further privatization of space. *The world's first ever space hotel is built. 2018 *Uganda becomes an oil producing nation-state. *Russia begins the process of integrating the rest of the Eurasian Economic Union, as most of the former Soviet states join the Eurasian Economic Union (with the notable exception of the Baltic States), which would later become the Eurasian Union. *The 2nd Iraqi Civil War intensifies, as many call for UN intervention. *Russia completes the Vostochny Cosmodome. *The African Central Bank is established, leading to the creation of the currency known as the Afro. 2021 *The Chengdu J-20 enters service in the PLA Air Force, two years behind schedule. *The Taiwan Strait Crisis occurs, when Chinese forces begin engaging in skirmishes with Taiwanese forces. This is the closest time since the Cuban Missile Crisis that WWIII had started. As a result, the 2nd Cold War officially begins. *3D Printing begins to become mainstream. *Sony and Microsoft announce their next consoles: the PS5 and the Xbox Next, which are scheduled for a 2023 release date. *Exploration of Near Earth Asteroids is beginning. 2023 *Global Average temperatures have reached 289 Kelvin. *Sea levels are seeing a noticeable rise. *Xbox Next and PS5 are released. *Laos begins to suffer from massive unrest. *The American Southwest begins to suffer from a water crisis. *Greenland declares independence from Denmark. 2025 *China becomes the 2nd nation to land on Luna. *A UN report states that increasing global population, combined with the rapid industrialization of India and China, are putting a strain on global fossil fuel reserves, with production levels expected to peak around the late 2030s and early 2040s. *Hypersonic missiles are in use by the US, China, Russia and India. *LGBT marriage is legal in every American state. 2028 *The world's first quantum computer is built by IBM Corporation. *The BRICS organization is overtaking the G-7 nations. *The Eurasian Union establishes the first lunar colony in the Lunar South Pole, followed by India. Other nations and private corporations begin to lay their claims on the lunar surface. *Iran tests it's first nuclear weapon, much to the West's dismay. *Many nations are being flooded by climate refugees from the Pacific. 2033 *A joint mission between NASA, the ESA, JAXA and the ISRO is announced, scheduled for 2039 around the 70th anniversary of the Apollo 11 Moon Landings. *The world's first ever space elevator begins construction. *The North American Union is born as an economic friendship between America, Mexico and Canada, despite fierce opposition in America and Canada to such an economic union. This leads to the creation of the Amero, which causes secessionist sentiment in America to rise. 2037 *The Euroasian Union replaces the US as the biggest producer of food on the planet, due to the rapidly melting polar ice caps. *The water crisis in the American Southwest continues to worsen as water becomes increasingly expensive in these states. *The EU, due to rising regionalism, climate refugees, and rising sea levels, collapses into 3 different organizations: the Northern European Community(composed of the former UK and the Nordic nation-states), Franco-Iberia (composed of Spain, France, and an occupied Italy due to massive unrest) and the Confederation of Balkan States (composed of the Balkan nation-states, except Turkey). As a result, the NATO organization is dissolved, due to rising anti-American sentiment in the region. *Saudi Arabia annexes most of the Arabian Peninsula (except the United Arab Emirates), due to unrest being caused by rapidly dwindling resources, deteriorating conditions and the rise of Iran as a nuclear power. 2040 *Nuclear fusion is becoming commonplace, thus averting a potential global energy crisis. *Global average temperatures are at 290 Kelvin. *Africa's forests are nearly gone. *The joint mission by NASA, ISRO, and JAXA proceeds to Mars behind schedule due to the collapse of the EU. Regardless, Vipin Nithya Nagarkar becomes the first human being on Mars. *Asteroid mining is becoming a reality, but is currently only limited to Near Earth Asteroids. *The American population reaches 400 million inhabitants. *Taiwan is attacked by China once again, this time as a massive invasion force. However, America backs down, fearing another world war. 2042 *Transhumanism is seeing a rising trend, as human enhancement technologies become commonplace, and thus igniting a debate about the ethics of such technologies. *China eclipses the US as the most powerful nation on the planet, along with India and the Euroasian Union. *The Sahara Desert is beginning to rapidly expand, while sea levels rise just a few more meters. *The North Korean Civil War begins, following the death of Kim-Jong Un. Shortly after, a UN force moves into the country, along with a South Korean peacekeeping force. Fighting in the area would continue until later in the century. 2048 *Small outposts are being established on Mars. *The Arctic is ice-free for the first time in human history. *The Hispanic-Americans are becoming a majority in the US population by a small margin. *Epidemics are becoming increasingly commonplace, due to rising temperatures. *The Pacific Union is formed by Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea in order to combat the rising threat of climate change. Other nations across the Pacific are quick to join. 2054 *Machines are beginning to dominate the battlefield, as well as laser weaponry. *Several pro-transhumanist cults are rising across the globe. However, traditional religions, particularly most Muslims and a large majority of Protestants begin to call these groups as "terrorists". *Anti-transhumanist terrorist groups are beginning to rise. Certain Canadian provinces, the majority of the Islamic world, as well as certain US states, impose bans upon human enhancement technologies and all related research. In the US, transhumanists have criticized such bans as "unconstitutional" and "anti-science". *50% of the Amazonian Rainforest is gone. *Global average temperatures are now at 291 Kelvin. 2060 *Space tourism is becoming commonplace. *The process of militarizing space begins. *The world is experiencing a population decline due to a combination armed conflicts, disease, famine, migration to off-world colonies and rising tensions between the superpowers. *The Modern War on Terrorism begins when Purity Front attacks 4 nuclear power plants across the planet,using EMP bombs, causing a global crisis and ultimately becoming the worst terrorist attack in human history. 2063 *China integrates Mongolia into its territory. *Laos is split into two by the Laos Civil War, and so are Thailand and Tanzania due to their own respective civil wars. *Secessionist sentiment in certain US states has reached a high point, particularly in Texas. *Secessionist sentiment is also rising in Kashimir. *The first telescope is constructed on Luna. *The last pockets of resistance in North Korea are crushed, thus officially unifying the Korean Peninsula. 2071 *In other to regulate all outer space affairs, the UN Office for Outer Space Affairs is replaced by the UN Planetary Authority, which has its own space force, and is in charge of ensuring a peacekeeping force for off-world colonies. *A proposal for the establishment of a permanent Martian colony is set into place by the UNPA scheduled for the year 2082. *The Organization of Latin American States is born, following the footsteps of the old European Union, and the African Union. 2078 *Purity Front begins to gain more and more strength, as well as other anti-enhancement groups. *Lunar colonies are beginning to see secessionist movements rise as well. *Preparations are beginning to establish the first Martian colony. *The world's first space elevator is finally completed. *Global average temperatures have now reached 292 Kelvin. 2080 *The timeline's present day. Here, you will begin your journey to either glory or doom. Here is where your journey begins. Come forth, dear leader and leave your mark on human history. Category:Gloria Hominis Category:Timeline